fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sticktan
Sticktan also known as "Titan" is a resident in Slusher who is the co-leader of Dimensional Outcasts of and leader of Meta Defenders. Character Summary The second-to-the-last experiment to escape from the lab with the help of a mysterious Professor. He landed on Earth and was founded by Gold and Dragostick under a pile of rocks. '' Chapters Experiment 404 Sticktan finds himself in a glass container filled with strange green liquid and has a gas mask on him. He punches the glass that cause the alarms go wild. The scientists and the soldiers tried to stop the confused specimen but he was able to outmatched them with his superhuman strenght. After knocking a couple of soldiers, he finds his "doctor" who injected him a glowing liquid. He lets the professor live but in one condition, Titan orders the "doctor" to disposed the liquid that was injected to him. He was about to fly when he found a green scarf placed on the table. Titan took it and leaves the building. Hometown Appearance '(to be fixed)' Sticktan is a blue stick-man (25 years old) wears a green scarf with ends flying on his back. His eye color also changes from blue to light blue (It's because he was experimented by the age of 12, the result causes his eye color to change slightly as he ages). He still have the "T" tied on his forehead, a cloth is/ nowtied on his right arm, changes his blue green pants to brown ones and also change his brown shoes to gray. Personality { To be added } Digital Comics Comic Issue No. 1: Experimented ''"I'm a sucessful test subject and no memories of my past. I don't know who I am and where I came from... but still there's still some way I could retrieve my memories back..." *Coming Soon... *It's original title was "Experiment 404" Comic Issue No. 2: Hometown After retrieving pieces of his memories from an enemy, he went back to his hometown Sapphiric City, a rich city where all stickmen lived harmonically and was well guarded by a local army. He met a childhood friend whom he rescued from a Blue. His connection to her became stronger until... he realized he was falling for her. *'' Plot with a twist of romance :3 *Coming Soon... Upgrades *'Rage Mode''' This upgrade makes him more aggressive and have increased strength to knock Blues in a blink of an eye. *'Upgraded Visions' Night-Vision and Laser Vision will be upgraded and stronger. *'Team Work' He can call his teammates one by one and send his finishing attack. Tournament Flavor Text " Second in Command and Leader of the awesome Defenders of the big fourstick! Hypnotized and Experimented, this guy went from ordinary man into Superstickman! He will Burst his way to the top of the Bracket! Sticktan's Tournament Flavor Text Gallery Under construction.... The Fan of Wiki's Trivia Old *His real name is Lowell Strifer. *His name has been actually taken from the Cartoon Network Show Teen Titans (2003 Series). *Titan is my favorite fanmade stickman along with Dragostick. :D *He is the 2nd oldest member on the TBF leaders. The first is SmaTavish . *He is one of the strongest members of The Big Fourstick *Sticktan is inspired by most of the superhumans. *He is the second in command of the Fourstick and Awesome Defenders groups. *His appearance is like Crazy Jay's but have a big "T" displayed on his forehead. *Lowell's debut should be in ''The Outcast Trio ''but it was later scrapped and replaced by SmaTavish. New *- Guest/User's Trivia (Put your own trivia here! :D Anyone can now edit this section. Just put your name after each trivia! ~Fan) *In Vince's version of the Slush Invaders series, Sticktan appears as a homeless pedestrian acting as a low vigilante, along that he is not a member of any team of the Slush Fighters. - Vincetick! :D * In "Slush Invaders Origins" he is revealed to be a former member of the Original Slush Fighters. *reserved *reserved *reserved Note to readers This page is created by The Fan of Wiki. Please ask permission from the owner if you want to edit this page. Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:The Fan of Wiki's Slush Fighters Category:Slush Legends Series Category:Characters Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Dimensional Outcasts Category:Meta Defenders & Darkness Destroyers Category:Fanon